Dream From a Past
by TDCSI
Summary: Post ep 10x2 so don't read if you're unspoiled. But it's unlikely you are. Takes place after Sara leaves the lab to go home to unwind. SMUT warning, cause ya'll know me.


Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, nor yours so deal with it and just use your imagination.

This idea came about on a whim discussing what may have happened after 10x2. So credit here goes to Jersey for pushing this fic on me by using the words, "I smell a story coming on…" And wa-la; a story. Major huge thanks to my new friend and chat buddy while I'm dying in class, **Cropper**. Again I must say, "we're not worthy, we're not worthy!"

Oh yeah, it's rated M, so you know me.

* * *

Dreams From a Past

Sara sat on the bench in front of her locker thinking about Craig Mason. She was still in awe of the fact that Judge Mason's, or Paul Milander's son, however you looked at it, was now a confused adolescent, no surprise there.

The sigh she emitted was deep as her head lifted up to a single picture hanging in her locker. Sighing deeply, Sara stroked a wistful finger over the single photo hanging on the inside of her locker door. Work was over, and it was time to go home. Keeping her work and personal life separate was something she and her husband had talked about when the call came in from Ecklie. She knew it was something they were both concerned about knowing her past, but now she had a new life away from the lab. And she wasn't about to let anything jeopardize that.

Originally the undersheriff was hoping to convince the famous entomologist to return, but instead was offered his more than capable counterpart for the time being. Ecklie was in no position to argue; he was thrilled to have Sara as she was a valuable CSI and he trusted her. Sara felt good about returning to Vegas, but was extremely reluctant to leave her husband behind in Paris.

A satisfied smirk tickled the corners of her mouth as she remembered what the day would bring. She toed the narrow metal door of her locker closed with a loud clang.

"That smile looks dangerous." Catherine commented when she saw the grin across her co-workers face.

Sara pursed her lips as she looked towards her supervisor. "I am going home. I'm expecting a package today." Her legs tiredly pushed her up and she stretched the tense muscles in her back.

Catherine watched as the brunette walked past. "Say 'hi' for me," she added as the younger woman disappeared. She was happy for her friends, and knew since they had finally gotten together, true happiness had found them.

Sara pulled her car into the driveway and secured it before strolling to the front door of their home. It had remained unoccupied since Grissom's departure to Costa Rica. Unsure of his reception and possibilities for the future, Grissom has chosen not to sell or even lease their home when he left for the rain forest. The office from the lab was in the garage in a neat stack of boxes. The neighbors were taking care of the lawn and picked up the mail in his absence. It didn't surprise her that he would look into every detail before leaving. Even Hank had been properly cared for in their absence.

They spent several long months in the rainforest before traveling to other parts of the globe. Grissom worked alongside many other scientists with Sara at his side. She enjoyed being with him and absorbing the knowledge he was sharing and adding her own expertise when needed. With Paris being their final stop, Grissom mentioned the fact that they were still engaged but not yet married. All she could do in response was embrace him tightly and shed tears of joy. The very next day she became Mrs. Gil Grissom.

Sara locked the front door behind her and began her ritual of winding down. The kettle was prefilled with water and already on the stove so all she had to do was flip the knob to start the burner heating. She opened the refrigerator door and stared inside at the variety of edibles. Sara pondered for a moment before deciding on some fruit salad.

By the time she had her food prepared, the water was boiling, and Sara poured the hot water over the tea bags she had placed in Grissom's favorite mug. She flipped through a magazine while enjoying her salad and sipping her tea.

After satisfying her hunger, Sara cleaned up the kitchen and headed straight for the shower. The large master bathroom was her favorite room in the house. A large mirror hung over the black marble vanity with his and her sinks. Every time she looked into the mirror it brought back memories of when she and Grissom made love in the bathroom. They both watched each other's reflections as their climaxes overtook them.

She recalled what Catherine had said years ago when they worked the case of her doppelganger. Sara had indeed been sold on the place when she saw the bathroom. Seeing what that case had done to Grissom emotionally, she became even more determined to seek his affection.

Sara shed her clothing and stepped into the large shower. Once again she caught herself grinning as more memories flooded her mind. The number of times they made love or just vented through wild unbridled sex after a hard shift at the lab in the steamy glass stall flowed over her. She turned on the spray and took her time, savoring the stream of the hot water over her skin.

The water cascaded over her body. Her eyes closed and she dipped her head under the water, saturating her hair as her thoughts drifted back.

_The case was finally solved. Brass had sent the swat team to apprehend Ernie Dell, the miniature killer. Grissom had told her to go home and he would join her shortly._

_She had just rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair when a cool breeze hit her body. She turned quickly to look towards the door. There he stood. His eyes shone with an almost desperate need, his weary shoulders sagging beneath the weight and horror of what he had been forced to witness. Sara remained under the running water as he stepped into the shower._

_He was still dressed in his shirt and trousers as he approached her. His eyes darkened as he neared her; she knew that look and a sharp pang went down to the juncture between her legs. Her level of arousal quickly escalated as he joined her under the water._

_Grissom brought his hands up and framed her face. His eyes roamed from her eyes down to her lips and ended at her throat. Like a hungry animal he attacked. His lips kissed her and he even raked his teeth against her skin. _

_Sara shuddered and clung to his soaked clothing as his hot lips roamed over her flesh. She began to pull his shirt free from his pants as her urgency increased. _

_He reluctantly released her and ripped the front of his shirt open sending the buttons flying about the shower. Her hands went down to the front of his pants and began to desperately undo his belt. Grissom's hands moved to help her free himself. _

_Without warning, Grissom pushed her back against the wall and lifted her legs. Sara secured them around his waist as he prepared to enter her. His lips attacked hers as his hips thrust forward allowing him to penetrate her fully. _

_Sara groaned deeply into his mouth at the intrusion. It was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain, and oh how she loved every second of it. She held onto his shoulders in every effort to aid him as he thrusted hard and deep into her. _

_His head rested in the crook of her neck as he grunted with every thrust. His hips pounded into hers causing her back to slide up and down the tile wall. _

_No words were said as he rushed his way to his orgasm. When Grissom finally released in her, it came on a deep growl into her neck as he stilled suddenly. Sara felt him pulse within her as his chest heaved from the adrenaline rush. Her body quivered as he slipped from her and eased her shaky legs to the ground. _

_His eyes apologized for his sudden need and she understood. She turned the water off, and led him out of the shower to undress and dry him properly. Grissom remained still as she rubbed the soft towel over him. She finished drying herself and led him to bed._

Sara released a melancholy sigh, wishing he would appear right now and take her to another world as he had done so many times in the past.

With her body cleansed, Sara emerged grabbing one of the large towels and swiftly wrapped it around her body. She used a smaller towel to buff her long hair as dry as she could before using the one around her body to finish the process. Once dry, she smeared a small amount of coco butter lotion on her long legs and arms. It was the final touch that made her feel clean.

Sara slipped into the cream-colored satin nightie her husband had given her on their wedding night. She enjoyed the feel of it against her skin as she walked towards the bedroom. With a sigh, she climbed beneath the cool sheets and found a comfortable position.

The other half of the bed was unoccupied once again, and it tore at her heart being this far away from him. She closed her eyes and hoped that her mind would release the visions from work and focus on the man she loved.

_The darkness was all around her. She could feel the leaves of the surrounding trees brush against her body as she walked towards the clearing. Sara stepped onto the wet blacktop only to become immersed in a different kind of jungle. Blinding red and blue flashing lights bathed her body as she approached the house. _

_She didn't know why she was walking towards it, but her legs were on auto pilot. Something was drawing her to the dwelling. As officers exited through the open door, they offered her sympathetic looks. _

_The house was a single level ranch, but as she passed through the living area, something seemed off. A large redwood bookshelf was positioned along one wall. Sara let her fingers graze along the spines. Books ranging from zoology to chemistry and various other literatures of the sciences arranged in alphabetical order and by subject. She admired the organization skills and continued on her destination._

_Once again several other items caught her eye. A variety of displays hung on the wall, proudly showcasing their contents. Arachnids, butterflies, and various other insects hung for inspection._

_Her feet never stopped until she stood behind Brass and Nick. They were looking down at something. Sara was frozen in place as they stepped to the side. _

_Her voice caught, her heart skipped a beat, and it felt as if her soul had instantly left her body. _

_Grissom was lying in an empty bath tub with a single gunshot wound to the chest. He was on top of a sleeping bag, his white shirt had visible gunshot residue around the hole, as the bottom half was saturated in his blood. The window above the tub was open allowing the smell of his rotting corpse to evacuate the room. In turn it allowed flies and various other insects to enter and begin to feast upon his body. _

_Her legs gave out in an instant and Nick caught her before she collapsed. His strong arms wrapped around her holding her close as he eased her to the cold tile floor. _

_She gripped his vest as she finally found her voice. "Nooo!" Hot tears poured down her face and she cried into Nick. _

_Brass swallowed the large lump in his throat and picked up the digital voice recorder with a gloved hand. He clicked play and the message started:_

'_My name is Gil Grissom; I reside at 574 Vine Street, Las Vegas, Nevada. I'm 53 years old and I'm going to kill myself. I just can't do it anymore; I don't deserve what I have and I'm living a lie. I love you Sara.'_

_Sara cried louder into Nick as the message came to an end. The echoing gunshot made all of them jump. _

Sara tossed and turned, her movements growing more frantic as the sheets tangled around her legs and began to restrict her movements. "No, no…" she called out repeatedly.

She began to feel little jolts shake her body and her name being called out. Sara's eyes shot open and met with a set of blue ones that she would never ever forget.

"Hey there. You were having a nightmare." Grissom softly ran his hand down her cheek.

Sara struggled to free herself from the covers and wrapped her arms around him. Tears filled her eyes. "He killed you."

He exhaled as he held her tightly against his body. "Who killed me?"

"Milander. He got to you before we could stop him." She let her tears flow and her sobs began to rock her body as she clung to him.

"Shhhh," he whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of her head as his fingers smoothed gently down her back in an attempt to erase the residual fear lingering from the nightmare and bring her back to him. "He didn't get to me honey. I'm right here, alive and well," he crooned, placing one of her hands on his chest so she could feel the steady beat of his heart. "It was just a bad dream."

Grissom held onto her until she calmed down and pushed away to look at him. "I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "This isn't probably the homecoming you were hoping for."

He offered her a sad smile and light shrug of his shoulders. "You were in pain. It's my job to make sure you are safe." Her eyes still watered as she attempted to get control over her emotions. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sara hesitated before nodding. She took several deep breaths. "This last case we wrapped up…"

"Honey…" He stopped her with his soft voice and his gentle hands as they took hold of hers. "I thought we talked about this. If something was bothering you, you would call and talk to me."

She nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to concern you with the past." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Paul Milander."

That name had him sitting up straight; every nerve was suddenly on alert as that name fell from her lips. His throat went dry and his mouth slacked. "Wha…what about Milander?"

"His son Craig," She paused as he recalled the boy he had met years ago. "Well he was peeping into the neighbor's house. We were holding him for peeping, but he was also a suspect in two murders." Sara quickly filled him in on the details of the case.

Grissom inclined his head. "And was he your killer?"

"No." Sara slightly shook her head. "He was charged for peeping and released. But I spoke with him." She noticed his eyes narrow, his indication to her that he wasn't impressed with her actions. "He remembered you. I didn't tell him that we were married. Kinda thought that would make things worse considering how he feels about CSIs in general and you in particular. He thought we were harassing him because of what his father had done, but I made it crystal clear that we weren't thinking like that."

He took a deep breath and released it. "Well, he's obviously confused about life. I'm sure when Paul was alive he felt like he was normal. After we uncovered his father's past and extracurricular activities, he felt betrayed. Hence why he was doing what he was doing."

She smiled. "How do you always seem to find that tiny bit of good in people that no one else can see?"

His large shoulders lifted up and he sighed. "Not everyone has even a little bit of good in them."

"But you can find it if they do." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

After an inseparable year together, the past two weeks apart seemed like an eternity. Grissom groaned slightly as she leaned away from him. Sara smiled and went back for another peck, but he had other ideas.

He let her lips linger upon his momentarily before kissing his way down her neck. Sara's head eased back to allow him easier access. She sucked in a deep breath as she relished in his lips burning kissing onto her skin.

His tongue and teeth teased down towards her shoulders before his body rocked forward easing her down to the bed. Sara felt the storm building within her as his hand began to pull the thin strap of her slip down. He exposed her waiting breasts as they demanded to be touched.

Grissom loved to make her squirm as his flicked his tongue over an erect nipple. His eyes would glance up to watch her face flush and her mouth go slack as the pleasure took over her body. He used his lips to kiss and suck, only adding a slight scrape of his teeth to make her hiss. His desire for her grew as did his body temperature. He felt hot and as he pleasured her with his mouth, began to shed his shirt.

Sara worked furiously at removing his clothing, but when the front of his pants opened, Grissom moved to finish undressing his bride, and himself. Sara repositioned herself properly on the bed and her legs instinctively fell open to him and he moved to hover above her.

His lips ferociously attacked hers then slowed becoming more soft and sensual as his tongue slowly explored her mouth as if it was their first time.

Grissom pulled away with a gasp and quickly continued on his mission. His kissed his way past her pert breasts and to her navel. Sara's breathing hitched as she knew what was to come. Her chest heaved with anticipation as her hips began to move encouraging him to continue on his journey.

He was unable to control his smug grin as her body begged him not to stop. He moved lower so that his face was mere inches from her heat. Grissom filled his lungs and gently blew over her flesh. Sara whimpered at the sensation, craving more contact. His tongue flicked out to taste her sweet juice as he inhaled her scent of passion. He kept his movements light, teasing her to the brink but not allowing her to fall.

Sara's moans filled the room as he pleasured her. Her eyes remained tightly shut as her brain shut down to just enjoy the sensations her lover was causing.

Grissom found her clit and gently flicked his tongue over it as he slowly inserted a finger into her body. Sara threw her head back as the contact set her nerves on fire. He added another, stretching her, filling her, and slowly stroked her to completion.

Sara's breathing became ragged as she began to speak incoherently. Grissom added just a pinch of pressure and feels her body convulse under him. Her hands grasp the sheets as if she were falling off the edge of a cliff.

Her moans and gasps are like music to his ears, and he gets harder as she gets louder. He rides her high back down and finishes by gently blowing over the now raging inferno.

"Gil…" Sara whispered pleading with him.

He slowly moved back up her body and eased into position. She raised her head to capture his lips with her own and groaned as she tasted herself deep within his mouth.

Sara's hand slipped down his back, her fingers massaging the trench of his spine as she worked her way down the sweaty, muscular expanse. She rubbed her hands over his ass before clenching the firm flush to pull him closer. The feeling of his erection near her juncture was driving her insane. It's the one tool needed to extinguish her growing fire.

Grissom moved closer; his precum mixing with the tangy juices flowing from her body. He ground against her while looking deep within her eyes, delighting in the passion and promise he saw. Sara's eyes were dark and stormy, demanding satisfaction. When the sensation became too much, and he couldn't contain himself any longer, Grissom surged forward and sheathed himself within her.

Sara's fingers clawed at his back as he filled her completely. Her mouth fell open and a satisfied moan escaped her throat as he began to move, slowly pulling back and pushing in as deep as her body would allow. His lips softly grazed her neck as he thrust into her.

Keeping his movements slow was one way he could ultimately express his love for her. Nothing was rushed; these intimate moments were about giving and receiving, about sharing themselves and their mutual pleasure.

She enjoyed his slow deliberate movements as he made love to her. It made her feel whole and strengthened the bond between them. However, there was only so much she could take before her body craved that earth shattering release.

He could hear the sounds of pleasure Sara muttered. It was agonizing pleasure for him to keep his pace slow, but when she raked her nails down his back and whispered "harder" his restraint crumbled. Grissom balanced his weight on his forearms and surged into her.

Pleasure flowed through Sara's body and she began to lose control. Her body pulsed and writhed beneath him as his frantic pounding brought her to a shivering orgasm. The pressure within him increased as her body's juices began to flow around him causing him to move within her as fast as he could.

Over and over he filled her, his hips moving relentlessly. His grunts were muffled by the soft skin of her neck as she clenched around him and cried out in ecstasy. Grissom nipped her neck as his body responded to hers, his own orgasm rocketing from his testicles like a sudden flash of lightning.

After a few lazy thrusts to ease down from their high, Grissom collapsed on her, marveling at the contentment settling into his bones. The weeks of hell brought about by their separation had finally been erased.

Eventually Grissom slipped from her body, and situated himself next to her. He untangled the covers and pulled them over their cooling bodies. Sara snuggled into his side let a satisfied sigh flow over Grissom's bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around, savoring the precious moment. Eventually he would have to let her go and return to Paris but for now he was here and she was here and that was all that mattered. Her breathing leveled out as she fell asleep and Grissom memorized her peaceful form, something to savor and hold within his heart when he would have to leave her again.

"And the truth shall set you free." He quoted quietly to himself thankful that he had given in, stopped the lies, and allowed her to love him.

* * *

Whew, steamy like a jacuzzi. So, it would be an awesome late b-day gift if ya'll reviewed this. But if you need to take a shower, or run outside into the cold first, I totally understand.

TDCSI


End file.
